


#27 Moon

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and May have a somewhat nonsensical conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#27 Moon

It was quiet tonight and the sky was clear. It was the perfect time to be sitting down and looking up at the stars, which was what Ash and May were doing as they sat on the grass and gazed upward toward the dark sky. Brock and Max were already in their sleeping bags but Ash and May were content to stay up a little longer and take in the wonders of the night sky.

"It's nice, isn't it? Just looking up at the stars like this," May asked, resting her chin on one hand and smiling. She was enjoying this moment, the two of them practically alone together and nothing to disturb them.

Ash turned and looked at her. "Hey, did you know if you try joining up the stars, you might be able to see a Pokémon?" His brown eyes scanned the sky until he suddenly pointed up with an exclamation. "See, those stars look like a Jigglypuff."

"Really?" May tilted her head, looking toward the area Ash was pointing out. After a few seconds, she saw what he meant and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It kinda does." She leaned back, resting on the grass with her elbows and looked straight up. "Clefairy and Deoxys both came from space, didn't they? I wonder what other Pokémon might be out there."

"People say Clefairy came from the moon." Ash looked up toward the luminous orb in the sky. The moon was full tonight. "It must be a long way down to Earth. I wonder if the people on the moon are sending them down because they don't want to keep the Clefairy to themselves?"

That was probably one of the most random things May had ever heard Ash say. She looked at him with a disbelieving expression, slowly blinking her sapphire eyes. "Uh, Ash? What do you mean people on the moon?" she asked in a doubtful voice. He was just kidding around, right? She seriously wanted him to be kidding around.

To her dismay, Ash looked at her with a clearly confused expression. "Well, the people who live on the moon of course," Ash answered. "I thought what I said made perfect sense." May's jaw dropped and she continued to look at him in disbelief. "There's got to be some people up there right, raising those Clefairy and battling with them. Otherwise, what's the point of all those Clefairy living up there?"

May took a deep breath then exhaled very slowly, closing her eyes. She then shook her head. "Ash, listen to me," she said in a very patient sounding voice. "During the day, the moon is really, really hot. So hot you couldn't even begin to imagine it. And then at night time, the temperature drops below freezing. I don't think people would have much fun living on the moon, do you?"

"Well, what's the problem with that?" Ash asked, sounding even more confused. "So they just don't wear very much during the day and they wrap up warm during the night. Simple as that, right?" True, it didn't sound very comfortable at all, but he didn't see why people couldn't be living on the moon.

"Sure, Ash, believe what you like." May rolled her eyes in exasperation. "They don't have to worry about the lack of an atmosphere either. They just breathe in all kinds of weird gases and don't need any oxygen."

"Really?" Ash blinked, staring at the moon. "I bet they have some way around that anyway. Wouldn't they have to if they were living on the moon?"

"People don't live on the moon!" May exclaimed, sitting up. "Everyone knows that! Seriously, how can you think there are people on the moon?"

"But... what about the Clefairy?" Ash asked doubtfully. "How can they live on the moon if people can't?" He tried to think of the Clefairy bouncing around on the surface of the moon, not caring if it was below freezing or burning hot.

May let out a long sigh, trying to pick an answer that would put an end to Ash's inane questioning. "Maybe that's why they come down here. It's obviously no fun living on the moon with nobody up there, is it?"

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense." Ash nodded and smiled. "Hey, how come they don't suffocate coming through space anyway? Wouldn't they burn up in the atmosphere?" He distinctly remembered something about the atmosphere and burning in it anyway.

"I don't know. I'm going to bed now," May said, sounding tired. She stood up and walked toward her sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Ash got up. Thinking about Clefairy and the moon as well as travelling through space was starting to make his head hurt, so he decided to just accept it as one of those many things that didn't make sense.


End file.
